metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Alan Turing
|nationality = British |birth date = June 23, 1912 Maida Vaile, London, England |death date = June 7, 1954 Wimslow, Cheshire, England |hidep = 1 |occupation = Mathematician |affiliations = |games = Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (mentioned only) }} Alan Mathison Turing was a British mathematician and theorist, and hailed as the father of computer science. He also was the man responsible for decrypting the Enigma device during World War II, ensuring a victory for the Allied Forces against Nazi Germany. He was also responsible for the Turing Test, which involved determining whether a computer or AI had "sentience" or not if they possessed a keen intellect, which was inspired by a party trick involving deducing whether written notes were made by a woman or a man posing as a woman. During Dr. Strangelove's childhood, since she was ten years old, she frequently paid a visit to Turing's home to learn mathematics from him. She held a lot of respect for him and also viewed him as "different" than the other people she interacted with, although she never knew the reason until after his death.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Data Files > Strangelove's Memories > A Chance Encounter Strangelove: Their and girls her age way of thinking was irrational, making them simple, easy to predict. The boys would talk of tanks and aeroplanes and creepy, crawly bugs... the girls of pretty dresses, glass beads and tea and cakes. Of boys they liked... I never had much to say on such matters. The curious thing is, adults really aren't all that different. They're simple, capricious. Especially men. As they get older, their heads fill with thoughts of women and more women. Thankfully, I always did have a head for mathematics. When I was about ten, I'd visit a Dr. Turing, who lived nearby. We'd sit and discuss mathematical logic. The lights were always on at his house, even in the dead of night. "Theoretically," he'd say, "there's no algorithm that a computing machine couldn't reproduce." Dr. Turing wasn't foolish like other men, although I didn't find out why until later... after he died. "The time will come," he'd say, "when computers will be able to think for themselves." That idea rocked me to my core. Although hailed as a hero for his role in ending World War II with an Allied victory, Turing was eventually arrested and plead guilty to committing acts of homosexuality, which at the time was illegal in the United Kingdom. He accepted treatment with female hormones (chemical castration) as an alternative to prison. Turing died in 1954, 16 days before his 42nd birthday, from cyanide poisoning. An inquest determined his death a suicide; his mother and some others believed it was accidental. The viability of the Turing Test as a measure of a machine's "intelligence" has received criticism from both philosophers and computer scientists, including John Searle in 1980.Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Kojima Productions/Platinum Games (2013). ''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance'' Doktor Codec conversation Raiden: But what about it LQ-84i having actual intelligence? John Searle disproved the viability of the Turing test back in 1980. It could just be following some program designed to make it seem as intelligent as possible. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' (mentioned only) *''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance'' (mentioned only) Notes and references External links *Alan Turing on Wikipedia *Turing test on Wikipedia Turing, Alan Turing, Alan Turing, Alan Turing, Alan Turing, Alan Category:Britons